SSB Velocity (Port Royal Smash)
SSB Velocity, also known as Tuesday Velocity or simply Velocity, is a Super Smash Bros. weekly online show that was taped on Friday evenings and uploaded the following Tuesday on YouTube. The show debuted on 16 August 2016 as a compliment to SSB Heat. Velocity ''ran for 4 episodes available on YouTube. Filming for the show took place either before or after the ''Heat taping and the final broadcast version was approximately 25 minuets in length with the exception of the pilot which ran for 45 minutes. History The origins of Velocity can be traced back to 2008. Port Royal Network began to host weekly gaming events featuring Super Smash Bros. Brawl for Nintendo Wii. on Tuesday afternoons. These events were known Velocity ''and laid the foundations for Port Royal Smash. These events ran through 2009 before being disbanded. In 2015, a relaunched Port Royal Network expressed interest in developing a competitive video game scene. The Network decided to launch a Super Smash Bros competition which would feature the newest entry in the series - Super Smash Bros for Wii U. The Network organised a special event which was named ''SSB Night of Champions' '''in June 2015. Following the success and rising interest in Smash Bros. the Network immediately began plans for a second event the following month titled ''Elimination Chamber ''which continued the rise. With both events proving a major success and continued growing interest, Port Royal Network developed ''SSB Heat which ran for many months prior to the revival of Velocity. Following the success of Heat and the irregular specials Superstars, ''Port Royal Network expressed interest to develop a third show which would ultimately become the second weekly show. In the buildup to Civil War 2016, ''Velocity was launched to capitalise on the growing hype for the upcoming special event. The premiere episode featured members of Team King Jia facing members of Team Zion in singles matches. Despite the studio's overall happiness with Velocity, production halted after 4 episodes due to the cancellation of Heat and subsequent hiatus of Port Royal Smash. The final episode of Velocity aired on 13 September 2016. Production Velocity was produced inside the indoor studio which was also the main base for Port Royal Network. The set featured a screen, LED lights on the ceiling and coloured spotlights around the studio which changed colours for entrances and the show being filmed. The player booth was to the left of the set and joined with the commentary table. Players entered from their seated positions in the audience however Velocity rarely used player entrances. The primary colour scheme for Velocity was green. The show used a general music piece as the show opener and featured generic Smash Bros clips as opposed to Port Royal Smash footage. Velocity has always been produced in 16:9 widescreen and starting with the 21 June 2016 edition was uploaded in HD. Velocity ''features minimal on screen graphics compared to other Super Smash Bros presentations by other organisations. A small white Smash Ball logo appears in the bottom right, the hashtag (#ssbvelocity) in the top left with the Port Royal Network logo in the top right Broadcast ''Velocity is exclusively broadcast on YouTube with 4 full episodes available for streaming. On-air personalities Main article: List of Port Royal Smash personalities The show features various on-air personalities including the players themselves (both males and females), commentators, and on-screen authority figures.